The Lava is a Pain
The Lava is a Pain '''is the eighteenth case of the game and the last one to take place in the district called Money Mile. This case contain 4 special people including Hasuro,Bruno , Yoyo aka Leavegirl and Hamad. Plot: It was the time to arrest the Lava Theif, Before it they have to solve the murder investigation of Meera Kat she got murdered on the Lava Site. She was closed in a cage and her legs where melt from the lava. Julian and the player take their car and went to the lava site where almost most of houses were burnt and there was the body Meera Kat. they collected the body and send it to autopsy. They found a letter with Meera and their was written "Can you meet me at 6:30 pm" it was written by Yoyo Ip . Hasuro classmate. She was interrogated she said that I want Meera to work with me in a story-writing because she said me one day. In Meera's Bag their was a note and on it there was written Welldone in Vietnamese.Julian know that only Hasuro knows Vietnamese. They talked to him and he said that she made a painting of Joe his boyfriend and it was very beautiful and he was glad to her and wanted her to give a party. Later then , Bruno the Lab chief said that he was with Meera last night because they were going to hospital because she got injured. Bruno said that he was in the car when he saw Meera 's Blood coming out of his feet. After the check-up he waited for Meera but she did'nt came out when he went to the lava site he saw Meera murdered. In this case the suspect were almost six because the fourth suspect was Hamad. He was interrogated because they found in a phone that he sent Meera messages that her paintings are excellent. Hamad was Hasuro's Friend he said that Meera paintings were amazing. I put them in my room to decorate his amazing paintings. During the chapter Rozetta came and she was pointing gun to the player she said that she wanted to talk to him. She said that I want Meera's artwork and I wanted the lava because I also wanted to work on a project. at the end of Chapter 2 They Got a call from Christian Bateman he said that he is the Fiance of Meera. Bateman said that Meera and I engaged 2 months ago and after 1 year we have our marriage but all ruined we have planned so much about our life. In Chapter 3 Julian got a caller from the killer he wearing a strange costume he said that i know who killed Meera and the call cuts. After they cut the call they were trying to catch the killer and it became so bad because they were not finding things. In the and the finally shut down the mouth of Rozetta for the murder. She said You ignorant fools i will kill you I WANTED MORE AND MORE MONEY i wanted to make whole USA poor. She said that I stole that lava project because I want to scare people send them out of their houses and I would take the money and burn their houses. Rozetta then said at the last Meera saw the project in my hand and i threaten her I will kill you. Meera took out a gun from her pocket and was going to shoot Rozetta. Rozetta pushed Meera into cage and locked her and she died Judge Hall sentenced her to life inprisonment with a maximmm police facility In Additional Investigation. They had a party to shut down the Lava thief and they enjoyed it very much Victim: '''Meera Kat (found murdered in a cage her legs melted) Murder Weapon: Lava Killer: Rozetta Pierre Suspects: Yoyo Ip Hasuro's Classmate Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Hamad Mukhailif High School Student Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect knows physics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Hasuro Haku (Great Detective) Detective Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Bruno Filipovich (Townsvile) Previous Detective of NPD Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Rozetta Pierre CEO of Dreamlife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect eats sushi * The Suspect knows physics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Christian Bateman Victim's Fiance Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats sushi * The Suspect knows physics Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears black clothes * The Suspect has grease stain on their clothes Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile * The Killer is right-handed * The Killer eats sushi * The Killer knows physics * The Killer wears black clothes * The Killer has grease stain on their clothes Category:All Fanmade Cases